Beauty and The Uchiha
by DJ Maimai
Summary: The Uchiha brothers hate each other, so it's not weird that they would be fighting over a girl. But when said girl is the member of a family murdered by the Akatsuki, things become slightly more complicated. Rated for language and mature themes.
1. Found

Ok everyone, this chapter has finally been re-done. i think it's a huge improvement,

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

Adara slipped silently through the forest, her callused feet hardly making a sound as she wound her way around the many branches and roots that obscured her path. She hated being in this stupid forest almost as much as she had hated being a Geisha, almost, but not quite. As a child she had always imagined a happy life, she had wanted to settle down, have children and watch them grow up. Now she feared she would never get the chance. Before it had been a certainty, a Geisha would never get married, never have children, never be anything more than a pretty face hiding behind white make-up. Thoughts about her future were what finally convinced Adara to go, to run away and never return to the place where she had spent the last four years of her life. Now it was her future –or lack of one- that bothered her.

Adara stumbled over a root, grabbing onto a tree for support, lest she fall and hurt herself, even the most insignificant wounds could kill you when you were in a forest, away from any medical care. She grumbled to herself indignantly, righting herself and continuing on towards the sounds of a body of water, not far off, she was long due for a bath and she was beginning to get thirsty.

Not long after the close call with the root she arrived at her destination, she noted gladly that it was a good sized pond, perfect to bathe in. She removed her clothes, or what was left of them at least. Her formerly grand kimono had become nothing more than a robe shaped bundle of rags, the vibrant yellows and pinks that had once stood out so loudly in the green forest were now covered in dirt and mud.

Adara stepped gingerly into the water, hissing in displeasure as her feet entered the cold pond. She noticed in dismay the mess her once luxurious long black hair had become and slipped down under the water, shaking her head, trying to dislodge clumps of dirt and twigs that had entangled themselves in her ankle length locks. When she was satisfied that her hair looked somewhat presentable she surfaced, gulping air before quickly ducking back down again. This time she opened her eyes under the water, her white-blue orbs blending in with the liquid that surrounded her. She marveled at how different the world looked from underwater and tried to imagine what it would feel like to live there, away from everything, away from the people, away from the pain.

Thoughts that she had been suppressing for days flooded her mind, she remembered visiting her former home, where she had lived with her family. In her mind she saw the hastily cleaned and blood stained floor, the splatters of blood on the walls. She could almost hear her mother screaming, as if she had been there herself.

Adara surfaced quickly, sputtering. Her family was long dead; the realization hit her like a stone. She had been denying it for two weeks, but she couldn't anymore. She was alone. She made her way back towards shore, bringing handfuls of water to her mouth as she went. It was hard to accept that the family she had loved so much and worked so hard to get back to had been wiped off the face of the earth. She had to accept it though, accept it and get on with her life.

She stepped carefully out of the pond, bending down to pick up her kimono, not even looking at the spot where she knew it would be. Her hand met nothing but grass. Looking down, surprised Adara realized something that made her want to scream. Her clothes were gone. She looked around quickly, there was no evidence that another human had been through, so an animal must have made off with the once treasured kimono.

She sighed, plopping down on the ground and putting her head on her knees.

"Great, now I'm cold, wet _and _naked." Groaning and flopping down on the wet grass she fell asleep, dreaming of a nice, hot bath.

Much later, having been asleep for several hours Adara woke up. Her teeth chattered as a sudden cold washed over her. She vaguely remembered wondering when it had become so cold before her poor, battered body rushed her back off to sleep.

* * *

It was in this way that our young heroin was found, huddled naked on the edge of a pond when she was discovered the next day by none other than Uchiha Sasuke. The socially challenged ninja had been taking a stroll outside the gates of Konoha when he came across the petite girl. He thought he had been hallucinating at first, blaming it on the cold that been developing ever since that nights sudden change in the weather. As he neared her however, it became clear that this was an actual girl lying at the edge of the pond he had been approaching.

He did the only thing he could have. He walked over and picked up the frighteningly skinny, naked girl, flushing brightly as one of her breasts brushed his arm. He shook himself and ran back to the village, the limp girl wobbling in his arms.

Needless to say the young Uchiha attracted quite a bit of attention walking through the village of the leaf holding the prettiest, skinniest and possibly first naked girl most of the villagers had ever seen. No one stopped him though; the expression of displeasure the young teen had plastered onto his face was enough to keep most people out of his way.

He reached his destination quickly, arriving at the local hospital in a matter of minutes; the shocked staff stared at him as he trudged down the halls with the youth in his arms. The girl was surprisingly light and it was obvious what was wrong with her, so instead of sticking around to be questioned he plunked her down on the reception desk and left. The secretary's jaw dropped and her gaze darted from Sasuke to Adara. She remained like that for a minute before she realized there was work to be done.

* * *

Adara's eyes fluttered opened, only to slam shut seconds after. Adara hissed as the light from a large window shocked her retinas. She lifted up an arm to shield her eyes and cautiously cracked them opened. Once her poor orbs ha gotten used to the unaccustomed sunlight she opened them the rest of the way, taking in her surroundings. She was lying in a flat, rather hard hospital bed. There was a desk with a telephone and a glass of water on her left and the right side of the bed was pushed up against the wall. The floors were white tiles and the walls had been painted a pale blue.

To Adara's amusement she found that she was fitted with a blue hospital gown, opened back and all.

Before she could finish her appraisal of the room there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" She questioned.

A short blonde poked his head into the room. "Can I come in?" He questioned.

"Sure." Adara said, looking at him."

He bounced into the room, plunking down on a chair at the end of Adara's bed. Pulling a basket of flowers from behind his back he grinned at Aurora. "These are, from the village. You've become sort of a darling. It's been too long since everyone had something to fret over, now you're hear and people have something to gossip about again." He took a deep breath. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

Adara giggled, taking the basket from him. "It's nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Adara."

"Adara, that's a pretty name, doesn't it mean beauty or something?" Naruto questioned.

Adara nodded, looking bashful.

"My name only means a topping for ramen." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "So, how old are you?"

"I'm 13." She replied. The boys easy going nature made her feel happy. Although it had been quite awhile since she had had a conversation with anyone but herself.

"What?!?" Naruto almost fell off his chair. "You're only thirteen and you decided to run away to live in the woods?" He then added in a whisper. "And you sure don't look thirteen."

"Yeah, well people like me tend to mature slightly faster then most." Adara laughed.

"People like what?"

"Huh?"

"You said people like you, I'm just wondering what kind of person you are."

It was then that Adara realized her mistake. She hadn't meant to mention her past, and she was not in the mood to talk about it. Besides, what would Naruto think if he knew she used to be a geisha? Would he think differently of her? Probably.

"So how long have I been out?" She asked, changing the subject meaningfully.

Naruto took the hint (which was unusual). "4 days." He replied.

"Wow that long?" Adara exclaimed, then a though struck her. "How'd I get here?"

"Uchiha Sasuke brought you here, he said he found you just outside the gates." Naruto frowned. "That's all I could get out of him though. He's rather stuck up, you should wish never to meet him. But I guess that would be rude, seems in how he saved your life and all."

"Uchiha Sasuke huh?" Adara questioned, and then yawned.

"You look tired, I should go for now, can I visit you again later?" Naruto said, grinning.

"I'd like that." Adara smiled.

"Ok then, see ya!" Naruto stood up and bounded out of the room.

Adara shook her head. "What a weirdo." She muttered to herself, smiling as she lay down and got some much need sleep.


	2. waking up

Ok, this is the revised version of chapter 2.

I know it's short but bare with me, I only had so moch to work with.

Desclaimer: I don't own Naruto, please don't sue me.

* * *

Hours after Adara's first conscious encounter with civilization in over two weeks she was sound asleep, exhausted and relishing in her new bed.

Little known to her, our unlikely hero had decided to pay her a visit. Or rather, had been pestered by Sakura and Naruto to visit the girl until he gave in to get them off of his back. Sasuke pushed open the door of her room, feeling like an idiot and holding a vase full of vibrant pink flowers that had been forced on him by Ino.

To his surprise (and relief) the girl was sound asleep with her back to him, how lucky! He defiantly didn't want to have a conversation with the scrappy girl. He walked over, intending to put the vase on the side table next to her bed, which he did, but he stopped the peer at her. Upon closer inspection he noticed a series of angry scars on the skin of her back that wasn't covered by her blanket or gown. They started bellow her shoulder blades and extended down past the blankets. Curious. He reached out his hand, finger grazing the long welts. It was at that moment that the girl rolled over, somehow managing to hook her hand into his shirt.

Sasuke took a deep breath and was relieved to find that she was still asleep; it looked like she was having a nightmare of some sort. She mumbled something that sounded like Amaya before whimpering.

He calmly disentangled her fingers from his shirt and watched as her hand dropped to her side. Suddenly her eyes snapped opened, startling him so much that he took a step back, right into a chair. It tumbled over noisily.

"I don't bite you know." The girl said, simultaneously pulling the back of her gown together and sitting up. She yawned and looked at him. "Who are you?" Usually she would have kicked his ass for being in her room, but she was hooked up to an IV and much to tired to do anything but look at him suspiciously.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Replied Sasuke, looking down at her apprehensively.

"Ah, so you're my knight in shining armor." Adara said. "Hello Uchiha Sasuke, I'm Adara, nice to finally meet you."

Sasuke just looked at her, what a queer girl. He had to admit she was pretty though, nice eyes too.

"Naruto told me you were disagreeable, he was right." She mused, partly teasing, partly serious.

"Go back to sleep." Sasuke said, standing up and leaving the room, he drew the line at teasing. Invalid or not.

"Go back to sleep." Adara mimicked once he had left. "Go get laid, maybe you'll develop a sense of humor." She said before rolling over and going back to sleep. Nightmares or not, she was tired.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Exclaimed an overly happy nurse as she threw opened the curtains in Adara's room. "You're leaving today."

"Screw it." Adara muttered before pulling her blankets up over her head.

"Now, now grumpy face, let's start the day with a smile." The nurse giggled.

"Fuck smiling, I'm going back to sleep." Adara groaned.

"Oh no, you're not!" The nurse exclaimed. "You're going to be staying with a girl by the name of Harano Sakura; she's waiting for you in the lobby so you'd best hurry up! When I come back in here I expect you to be dressed and ready." With that the nurse took her leave and a very grumpy Adara sat up in bed.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, stood up and collapsed. She cursed loudly before pulling herself back to her feet and making her way clumsily to her bureau where she noticed two things. One; There was a new bunch of flowers sitting on her bureau with pretty, purple petals and two; a pile of clothes sat there.

She looked at the clothes; they were ugly to say the least. An absolutely huge white shirt, a pair of lumpy brown shorts and outdated tan sandals. She rolled her eyes and resigned herself to putting them on. The shirt was so big it was beginning to fall off her shoulder, the shorts only stayed up because she had a belt and the sandals were about three years out of date. She sighed.

"Are you dressed?" Came the nurse's voice from outside the room.

"Yeah." Adara replied, pulling the shorts up grumpily.

"Alrighty then! Follow me!" The nurse exclaimed, opening the door and then starting off down the hall at a brick pace. Adara followed her as well as she could, but having not taken a single step in more than 5 days it was more than difficult.

"Hey wait up!" Adara called, limping after her. The nurse was no where in sight. "Oh great." She groaned before making her way down the hallway. She had no clue where she was going, but it couldn't be that hard to find the lobby… or Miss Sakura for that matter.

After five minutes of painful walking Adara threw up her hands. "That's it! I give up!" She exclaimed before sitting on the floor. "They can come and find me themselves."

She sat on the floor for another five minutes before she was approached by a pretty, pink haired girl. "Um excuse me?" The girl asked, standing over Adara. "I'm Harano Sakura, are you Miss Adara?"

Adara nodded and stood up. "Nice to meet you." She said, grumbling inwardly about stupid speedy nurses.

"I'm so glad I finally found you!" Sakura exclaimed before hugging Adara enthusiastically. Adara didn't know how to react so she just patted Sakura on the back; after all, it wasn't everyday you were hugged by a complete stranger. "I just know we're going to be best friends!" She grabbed Adara's hand and pulled her down the hallway. "First things first, we have to get you some decent clothes." Sakura said. "I mean, it was nice of the hospital staff to give you some but those clothes are totally rank."

Adara just followed, stumbling every now and again but managing to keep up with Sakura. How could one girl have all that energy? Was she even breathing in-between sentences? Sakura continued dragging Adara until they were out of the hospital.

"That's better!" She exclaimed. "I hate hospitals, don't you?"

Adara nodded in reply. "But I hate being sick even more." She added.

"No doubt." Sakura nodded enthusiastically. It made Adara dizzy just to watch her.

"Hey Sakura! Hey Adara!" Exclaimed a familiar voice from behind them. The girls turned to see Naruto trotting up to them, grinning. "Wanna go get some Ramen with me?"

"No Naruto, I'm taking Adara to get some clothes." Sakura replied ruefully.

"Oh cool! Can I come?" Naruto began jumping up and down and Adara began to wonder if the whole town was some how high on Red Bull.

"Not unless you want to watch us try on bras." Sakura replied, underestimating the dominance of male hormones.

"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed, before being promptly smacked by Sakura.

"No." Sakura said the finality of the statement was unmistakable. "Come on Adara, we have some shopping to do!" She then proceeded to grab Adara's hand and begin pulling her again.

"Bye Naruto!" Adara called over her shoulder, grinning in spite of herself. She barely had time to think before Sakura began talking non-stop about shopping locations and what they should get. Adara sighed and resigned herself to her fate. It was going to be a very, very long day.


	3. The note

Ok, before I do anything else I have to appologise for the crappy-ness of chapter one, so sorry! ' I'm hoping to go back and finish it.

Naruto sat rubbing his sore head as he watched the girls walk away. "That hurt!" He called after Sakura, but she ignored him. 'What a meanie!" Naruto exclaimed

"Who's a meanie dobe?" Naruto heard a familiar voice ask.

"Sakura-Chan is being really mean today! ...and don't call me dobe!" Naruto said. Sasuke didn't look one bit sympathetic. He stood there for a second, with his arms folded across his chest

"What do you think of the new girl?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked surprised; Sasuke never asked his opinion for anything. He raised his eyebrow.

"She's pretty!" Naruto said "and she's really nice." Sasuke glared at him. Naruto wondered what he had done wrong. "But not as pretty as Sakura." He added cautiously Sasuke scowled..

"She's pretty then Sakura will ever be." Sasuke said. Naruto looked confused and then he busted out laughing. "You like the new girl don't you?" He gasped through giggles.

"Whatever , baka." Sasuke said, struggling to keep his cool..

Naruto smiled. Sasuke glared at him.. Naruto laughed again and walked away.

'Damn it!' Sasuke thought, stuffing his hands into his pockets. and slouching over 'What's wrong with me? I can't even insult Naruto!' He clenched his fists. ' Do I like her?" The thought hit him like a bullet train. 'No I can't like her' He shook his head, determined to free her from his thoughts but the task proved to be impossible. All he could think about was her long knee length hair, her piercing eyes, her rose bud lips. Sasuke rushed into a store to busy himself before his thoughts took him where they shouldn't. To late Sasuke noticed that Adara stood by the cash with Sakura, she was looking at him.. He turned to a rack of magazines, he couldn't tell if she continued watching him or not, he was only thinking one thing. 'Oh shit, Sakura's with her.' Before he could turn to leave a small mass of pink hair threw herself at him.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said happily grabbing onto his arm and smiling happily. "Adara-Chan, this is Sasuke." Adara smiled "we've met." She said, pushing a rather annoying piece of hair out of her face. Sasuke nodded politely, Sakura blinked. 'He's so…quiet.' She thought to herself.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but we have some shopping to do!" Sakura said. "See ya later, Sasuke-Kun!" She smiled and faced out of the store and on to the next. Sasuke watched the two leave and then turned to go back to his house.

Sakura giggled "Isn't he dreamy!" She asked as they walked around in the next store. Adara shrugged.

"I guess." She said. She was used to having guys swoon over her, not the other way around Sakura laughed and gave her a look..

"You mean you don't think he's handsome?" She asked.

Adara looked at her. "No, I mean I do but, I mean, well, I don't know." She stuttered quickly. Sakura laughed.

"That proves it! You do think he's dreamy!" She laughed.

Adara sighed. Sakura cut in quickly.

"I think we're done now, lets take this back to the house and then we can introduce you to the gang!." Adara sighed, all she wanted to do was rest her tired legs. Akura looked at her. "You look tired." She said.

"I am." Adara stated

."Well, lets get you back to the house, we can have something to eat." Sakura said. Adara nodded, relieved. Sakura pulled Adara along the streets, chattering happily all the way. Adaras thoughts, however, were occupied only by one thing. 'That Sasuke guy is good looking.' She thought to herself. 'He seems nice to… but he's quiet, I wonder if he's emo.' Adara sighed as she thought about their meeting in the hospital. 'What an odd person'. At that moment Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, causing Adara to bump into her.

"Here we are, home sweet home!" Sakura giggled. Adara looked up at the building, it was rather plain, it didn't look any different from the other houses beside it. She wondered how Sakura could tell them apart. Sakura tugged her towards the door and pulled her in, giving her "The grand tour." As Sakura had called it.

"And this is my room!" Sakura said. Entering a small room with a bed up against one wall and a bunk in the middle of the floor. "You'll be sleeping here until we can get you back to where you came from." At this Adara stiffened.

"I'm going back?" She questioned.

"Of course, silly!" Sakura said "You can't stay here." Adara looked paniced, she didn't want to go back, she wouldn't go back. She looked up at Sakura.

"I can't go back." She whispered. "I won't." Sakura looked confused.

"Why not?" She asked, looking confused.

"I just can't" She muttered. Sakura looked at her.

"It can't have been that bad can it?" she asked, Adara nodded her head. Sakura smiled. "Well who knows, maybe you'll be able to find a reason to stay here." Sakura looked at her watch, "Oh wow, it's already 5:00, I didn't know we were out shopping for that long, did you Adara?" Adara shook her head. "I'll go get some supper." Sakura said. "You stay here." Adara nodded again and Sakura left the room..

Adara sighed as she looked around the room, she couldn't believe how cozy it was, but then again, after sleeping on a hard wood block, anything would be cozy. Adara sighed and plunked down heavily on the cot. She twirled her hair around her fingers, making it smooth to the touch. Then there was a tap on the window.. Adara looked over, puzzled. There was another tap. She stood up and looked out the window, the ground was closer then she thought, you could reach the window with ease. The was a small piece of paper on the window ceil, she was about to flick it off when she realized there was something written on it. She picked it up and squinted to read the writing.

Adara,

Meat me at the ramen shop at 5:30, don't be late.

Ok, thats the end of chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. The meeting

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he walked away from Sakura's house, he couldn't believe what he'd done. It was so unlike him. He clenched his fists and made his way to the ramen place. "Why did I do that?" He asked himself, it was so… weird. He didn't understand it. As he neared the ramen place he considered just turning around and letting her think she had been stood up. Sasuke sighed, he couldn't do that.

Adara looked at the note for quite sometime, reading it over and over again until she had it memorized, which wasn't a difficult task. She sighed and pulled on an out fit Sakura had bought for her. She still marveled about how the girl could be so generous. She had on a black net shirt under a black tank top and a black knee length skirt along with the ninja sandals. The skirt was lose and light, when she turned it spun out. She grabbed her wallet, which Sakura had given to her along with a bit of money. Adara walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Sakura, I'm going out to see the city." She said.

"You want me to come?" Sakura asked, turning around, she wielded a spatula like a sword and looked fairly determined to cook a good supper.

"No thank you, I think I'll be fine." Adara replied.

"Ok then, don't be out to late, you don't know what kind of perverts walk the streets after dark." Sakura said. Adara was tempted to roll her eyes, Sakura sounded just like a mother.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." She laughed. "See ya!" and with that Adara turned and left. 'I wonder who wants to see me.' Adara asked herself. 'Probably that Naruto guy.' She laughed to herself, remembering the boy's happy attitude. Adara could now see the ramen place, it hadn't been hard to find, a few turns and she was on the right street. Just as she was about to enter the shop a gruff looking ninja stepped in front of her.

"Hey there." The ninja said. His light brown hair was slightly long and very strait. His eyes looked rather lazy and his breath stunk of alcohol. "What's a tiny thing like you doing out at supper time?" The ninja asked.

"Tiny's right, I mean look at her!" another ninja had joined the first, this one had light blond hair that was rather messy, he was handsome but, Adara was to disgusted by his breath to notice, his breath, like the other ninja's stunk with alcohol.

"I don't believe that's any of your business." Adara said flatly and attempted to push past the two of them.

"How about you let me and my friend here buy you a drink?" The first ninja asked, grinning.

"I have to meet someone." Adara said, trying again to push past them. The two ninjas both stepped into her way.

"One drink." The second ninja said, grabbing her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Adara said, trying to pull her small wrist out of the man's huge hand, it was no use.

"She said no." Said a voice, a familiar figure stepped out of the ramen place. "I suggest you back off." Sasuke glared at the man.

"God, we were offering to get her a drink." The second ninja said, loosening his grip on Adaras wrist, she quickly pulled it away. They walked off in the other direction, most likely to see if they could find some easier girl. "See ya around _tiny_" The second ninja called over his shoulder.

Sasuke looked at Adara "Are you ok?" He asked.

"A little shaken but other then that I'm fine." She said, rubbing her wrist, there would be a bruise there later. She smiled "Thanks" She said.

"No problem." Sasuke said, as if he saved girls from drunk perverts every day. Adara looked at her watch, 5:30 exactly. She looked around the ramen place; there was no one there except her and Sasuke. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him funny. Sasuke noticed the look.

"What's that about?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm wondering why you sent a note instead of asking me yourself." Adara said. Sasuke sighed; she sure didn't have any problems getting down to the point.

"Sakura's a very jealous person, and she has a thing for me." Sasuke said, sounding fairly matter-of-fact and unconcerned. Adara sighed, so that's why. She had been under the silly impression that it was for a different reason. Sasuke plunked himself down at the counter, Adara sat down next to him, gracefully lowering herself onto the stool, she folded her hands in her lap and sat up straight. Sasuke looked at her, that was not the posture of a normal ninja, come to think of it, where was her head band? Adara noticed Sasuke looking at her, now it was her turn to ask why.

"What?" Adara asked.

"You're not a ninja are you?" Sasuke asked. Adara shook her head.

"Well then, what are you?" Sasuke asked. Adara looked at him.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said.

"Alright, fine." Sasuke said, looking straight ahead at the place where the cook was busily making ramen for some of the other customers , he knew how to get his way, even without talking. Adara sighed.

"You really want to know?" She asked.

"Sure" Sasuke said, trying to sound uninterested.

Adara sighed, it didn't sound like he cared either way, but she wanted to get it off her chest.

"Before you found me in the woods I was a geisha." She said. Sasuke coughed, surprised. He covered it up by clearing his throat.

"Really?" He asked, still struggling to sound unconcerned. Adara nodded.

"When I was a child my mother sold me to a house after my father died." She said. "I lived there for awhile, and I got used to it, then something happened and I ran away." She added "And now I'm here." She had given him the very short version, the VERY short version. It was a longer story then she wished to tell in full.

Sasuke looked at her. "You don't look like a geisha." He commented

"Good." Adara said. "I don't want to."


	5. burnt Omelet

Adara lay on the cot that night, with her hands behind her head. 'I wonder why Uchiha Sasuke wanted to meet me' she thought to herself.. After her short discussion about her life before Konoha the evening had sort of sizzled out, like a fire after it dies and no matter how hard you try you can't get the embers to catch again. Adara rolled over, it was strange, she was tired and yet she couldn't sleep. He mind kept drifting towards Sasuke and the mystery that surrounded him. Adara rolled over again so that she was flat on her stomach. 'Why are guys so hard to figure out?' She asked herself before, finally drifting of into a light sleep.

Meanwhile, in The Uchiha house, Sasuke's thoughts were following the same pattern. 'Why did I do that?' He asked himself for around the tenth time that night. He looked up at the ceiling. Becoming bored with the view he rolled over and stared at the wall 'Why can't I stop thinking about her?' He rolled over again and then gave up all attempts at sleeping. He sat up in his bed. "What's wrong with you Sasuke?" He asked himself loudly, clenching his fists. "She's just a girl! A weak, tiny, pretty smart girl." His voice slowly faded, his attempts at insults had turned into exactly the opposite. "Damn it!" He said, standing up to pace his room. He clasped his hands behind his back. "I don't like her, I don't like her, I don't like her…" He told himself over and over again until he almost believed it. But, then he pictured her cool blue eyes and midnight hair. The way her lips curled up into a smile when she was being sarcastic. He shook his head. "I can't like her." He muttered, walking over to the mirror. "Damn it Sasuke! Have you become this weak that you can be so easily distracted by a pretty girl?" He yelled at his reflection. "How can you ever hope to defeat Itachi if you can't even stop thinking about one girl with pretty eyes?" he muttered., looking away from the mirror and heading back to his bed to sit down, he rubbed his temples. "This is so troublesome." He said "Great now I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru!" Sasuke added and fell back onto his bed, exasperated. It took awhile but soon enough he fell into a deep sleep.

Adara woke up the next morning surprisingly happy, she couldn't quite remember what she had been dreaming about, but she knew she had enjoyed it immensely. She smiled to herself and sat up. Sakura was already awake, looking in the mirror and pulling a brush through her short pink hair. "Sakura-Chan, where's the bathroom?" Adara asked "I need a shower"

"Three doors down the hall on you're right." Sakura said, attacking her hair with a brush. Adara smiled.

"Let me help you with that." He said walking over and taking the brush from Sakura. Sakura looked surprised when Adara started brushing her hair, she gently worked out the tangles, when she finished she smoothed it with a cream she had made the other night or some herbs, an old trick she had learned at the Geisha house. It made your hair smell good and it made it shiny and easy to work with .When she was done Sakura's hair shone, it was silky to the touch.

"Wow!" Sakura said, running her fingers through her pretty hair. "Where'd you learn to do that?" She asked.

"Secret" Adara said, grinning. Sakura smiled back at her.

"Thank you Adara-Chan!" She said happily hugging her. Adara smiled.

"Welcome!" She said. "Now, I'm gonna go get in the shower, if you want I can put your hair up when I'm done!" She said. Sakura nodded happily. Adara smiled to herself as she walked down the hall. 'One, Two, Three!' Adara said, counting the doors on her right and entering the third one. She wasn't the least bit surprised at all by what she saw, like Sakura's wardrobe, the whole bathroom consisted of pink. Pink towels, pink toilet seat, pink shower curtain, pink EVERYTHING. Adara laughed, she would have to talk to Sakura about her "pink problem" later. She quickly pulled off the pink pajamas that Sakura had lent her., (Sakura had thought it a waist of money to buy pajamas when she had a pair at home Adara could wear) and stepped into the Shower. She turned the water as hot as it would go and closed her eyes. The steam swirled around her. She thought about, maybe, she was starting to understand the generosity thing after all. She stayed in the shower until the water started to lose it's heat. And then pulled back the curtain and stepped out. She wrapped herself in a fuzzy pink towel and twisted her hair into another smaller one. Mist drifted out of the bathroom as she opened the door. She slowly made her way back to Sakura's room, where she picked out what she was going to wear, a light blue t-shirt, a black skirt with a rainbow belt and, ripped blue fishnets. She took pleasure at being able to express herself through different styles of clothing, something she had never been able to go at the geisha house.

As she slipped into her clothes Adara noticed a beautiful comb on Sakura's bureau, she would have to ask her about it later. Adara pulled on her shoed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Sakura was cooking breakfast. Sakura turned around, this time she wielded a large butchers knife, Adara looked around Sakura to see she was cutting green onion, Adara sweat dropped.

"Sakura, don't you think it would be easier to cut those with a smaller knife?" Adara asked, pulling opened various drawers until she found a small sharp knife. She handed it to Sakura, handle first. Sakura laughed and took the knife from her.

"Sorry, I'm a bit out of it today." Sakura said, putting her hand behind her head and laughing again. Adara sniffed the air, she smelt burning food, she raced ovr to the frying pan where Sakura was making omelets, but she was to lat. The smoke set off the fire alarm, which in turn triggered the automatic sprinklers in Sakura's kitchen.

"I'll say." Adara said, laughing her head off as water dripped of her. Sakura sighed

"Well, don't just stand there, help!" She said. Adara, still laughing grabbed a chair and quickly turned off the sprinklers.

Sasuke yawned and stretched, he was surprised to find himself lying sideways across his bed, he sighed, remembering the night before. "I really have to learn that 'Forced sleep' jutsu" He muttered to himself, rubbing his back. He walked into the bathroom that connected onto his bed room and hopped into the shower, he made sure it was the right temperature. He sighed, his thoughts unwillingly wandered to Adara. He shook his head, trying to dislodge a rather kinky image from his brain. He flashed back to the day he had found her in the forest, he couldn't help but remember the way it felt to have her naked body pressed up against his chest. He shook his head yet again. "Stop it Sasuke." He warned. This habit of talking to himself was becoming increasingly annoying. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white towel around his waist. He walked back into his room and got dressed. In no time at all he had eaten breakfast and was headed out the door.

Adara, still laughing, sat at the kitchen table eating her soggy burnt omelet. They had finished drying off the kitchen and now each of them had a bright pink towel wrapped around their heads.

"Sorry about that." Sakura said, sweat dropping, Adara laughed.

"No problem, it was funny." Adara said, through giggles. Sakura smiled.

"It wa sorta funny wasn't it?' Sakura said, giggling a bit herself. The two girls vroke out in fits of laughter, soon enough then forgot what they had been laughing about in the first place.

----..----

There we go ladys and gentlemen, Chapter number 5 in my first ever fan fic, I hope you like it. You know whats weird? It's 11:11 at night here and I think this is the best writen chapter of my fan fic yet! Isn't it weird how somepeople do their best work at night? I have the strongest urge to put a lemon in this fan fic, what do you think, Yay or Nai?


	6. Delivery!

"Bah, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru said, he was standing outside the door to Sakura's house, trying to decide whether to knock or not. "Why did Naruto recommend I meet this new girl anyways?" He asked himself. He flashed back to the other morning.

_"Oi! Shikamaru!" Naruto said as her raced up behind the lazy ninja._

_"What is it Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, slightly annoyed at having his cloud gazing session interrupted by the obnoxious kid._

_"You have to meet the new girl, she's so nice!" Naruto said, laughing. "And she's pretty too!"_

_"I busy" Shikamaru said, attempting to return to his cloud watching._

_"You have to!" Naruto said. "Be polite for one Shikamaru!" Naruto said. Shikamaru shrugged._

_"Keh, fine, if It'll get you off my case." Shikamaru said._

_"You wont be sorry Shikamaru!" Naruto said, walking away and waving over his shoulder. Because of his lack of attention Naruto had managed to trip over a rather large crack in the road. "I'm ok!" he called. Shikamaru shrugged._

_"Didn't ask!" Shikamaru called back._

Looking back on this now Shikamaru chuckled as he knocked on the door, he heard a commotion from inside. _I wonder what's going on_ He thought. Sakura opened the door, giggling.

"Oh, hi there Shikamaru!" She said. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. Sakura was soaking wet with a pink towel wrapped around her head.

"Yo." Shikamaru said with a slight wave of his hand. "I'm here to greet the new girl. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Since when did you start being a gentleman?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Naruto pestered me into it." He said. Sakura laughed.

"That explains it" She said "I'll go get her." She turned around and retreated back into the house, leaving Shikamaru on the door step wondering what was so great about this new girl anyway.

"Adara-Chan, someone wants to meet you!" He heard Sakura call.

"Coming" said the voice of what must obviously be the new girl, or Adara if he had heard correctly. The girl walked out to the door, her hair, like Sakura's we wrapped in a pink towel. Adara leaned on the door frame. "Hi!" She said smiling. "I'm Adara."

Shikamaru blinked, _wow she _**_is_**_ pretty!_ He thought to himself. He managed to keep his calm demeanor. "Nara Shikamaru" Shikamaru said, wondering what the girls last name was, since she hadn't stated it. Shikamaru sighed. "Well, welcome to the village." He said "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some important business to attend to." He said.

Sakura snorted. "Like what, cloud watching?" She asked.

"As a matter-of-fact it is." With that Shikamaru turned and walked away.

Sakura sighed and closed the door. "You'll have to forgive him, he has a short attention span." Adara giggled.

"I've noticed." She said, pulling the towel off her head and letting her long black hair fall down around her.

"Anou, Adara-Chan, could you, maybe put my hair up for me?" Sakura asked, remembering Adaras offer.

"I'd be happy to!" She said, smiling. She followed Sakura as she skipped happily back to her room. Adara picked Sakura's brush up off the dresser and ran to brush through her hair again, she soon swooped it up into a delicate up-do and placed a silver comb in it. Sakura looked at her new "do" with glee; it was swooped up into one of the simple Geisha styles.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, spinning around in an attempt to see the back. "Thank you Adara-Chan!" She said happily. "Now, I'm gonna go make us some lunch!" Adara paused for a minute then she smiled.

"Don't use the stove Sakura; you might burn the house down." She teased. Sakura pouted, pretending to be hurt.

Sakura cursed as he walked home from an attempt at training with Naruto. He grumbled as hetried to pull little particles of Jam out of his hair. "Damn Naruto and his practical jokes." He muttered. Naruto had pulled one ofthe "Put a bucket of water on the door" tricks, except, instead of water Naruto had used Jam. Sasuke frowned, he wasgoing to have to take another shower to get the sticky mess out of his hair.He stepped into his house and headed strait to the bathroom, for the second time that day he stepped in the shower.

"Oi, Sakura-Chan" Adara said. She was munching on a carrot stick from the plate on the table that Sakura had filled with vegetables.

"Yes?" Sakura said, also munching.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" adara asked.

"Likewhat?" Sakura asked.

"I donno, cleaning, errands, that kind of thing." Adara replied.

"well, come to think about it, there is something I need delivered." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Ican do it for you" Adara said. "After all, I am staying at your house."

"You sure?" Sakura said. Adara nodded. Sakura stood up and walked out of the kitchen. She returned, moments laterwith abox about the size of Adaras head. "can you deliver this to this address?" Sakura said, writing down and Address. Adara nodded again.

"Yup!" She said, taking the box from Sakura, glad to be doing something helpful in return for staying at the young girls house. Sakura handed her the slip of paper with the address on it.

"Be careful and don't get lost!" Sakura called after her. Adara smiled as she walked down the street. She didn't even need to look at the slip of paper, her photographic memory had seen Sakura write it down and watched the movements of her hand. being smart was a bother, but it did come in handy from time to time. She turned the corner of one street and then another until she found herself outside the house that's address matched the one she had seen Sakura write down, She walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. She waited awhile and then knocked again, harder this time.

"I'm coming!" She herd a familiar voice say. She wasn't sure who the voice belonged to but she knew it was someone she had met before. The door swung opened to reveal none other then Uchiha Sasuke, clad in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Adara saw the muscles of his abdomen rippling underneath his pale skin. She could have fainted.

A slight blush rose to her cheeks as she stuttered. "T-This is a Delivery form H-Harano Sakura." She forced herself to look at nothing but the ground in front of her as she held out the package. Sasuke nodded and took it from her.

"Come in." He said.

"N-No, I should probably get back to Sakura's house." She said, turning to leave.

"It wasn't a question." Sasuke said, grabbing her arm and pushing her up against a wall, his lips dangerously close to hers.

MWAHAHAHAHA Cliff Hanger! I'm so evil don't worry , the next chapter should be up soon.After that I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update thoguh, I have exams coming up. sigh The trials of a 13 year old creative genious Lifts hand to forehead dramaticly... ok, well maybe not genious...but you get the point.


	7. Trip?

Oh WOW! I'm over whelmed by all the great reviews I've been getting! I so happy right now it's not fit... I swear I'm glowing! XD well I just wanted to say thanks! On with my story!

* * *

Adara flushed a deep red as she looked up at Sasuke, she saw him push the door closed with his foot. He didn't have her pinned to the wall anymore. She was now leaning back against the wall. Sasuke leaned in closer to her, his hand on the wall above their heads, supporting him. For the first time Adara realized how short she was. Sasuke was a good head taller then her.

She continued to stare at Sasuke, he stared back for awhile then he slowly leaned towards her. His lips met Adaras and her eyes widened in shock. His lips were so soft. She slowly began to kiss him back, she felt his tong on her bottom lip, she parted her lips and almost fainted from the pleasure of having his tong explore her mouth. She felt his hand slide up under the back of her top.

Adara stopped herself from gasping, the feeling of Sasuke's hands on her back sent shivers down her spine.

Sasuke continued to rub his hand over the smooth skin of her back. He slowly began to pull Adaras shirt off. Adaras breath caught in her throat as she lifted her arms up over her head, allowing him to pull it off fully. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She felt Sasuke's hands on her back, he was attempting to undo her bra, she was glad he couldn't see her face, she was bright red.

They had moved and were now leaning on the door; they were kissing passionately when all of a sudden.

"Hi Sasuke I was jus-"Sakura stopped in mid sentence as the two tumbled through the door way, Adara was sprawled on the porch and Sasuke had fallen on top of her. Sakura's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. She stood there for the longest time, just gaping at the two half naked people lying on the ground. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized what had been going on. Sakura jumped off the porch and raced away, tears streaming from her eyes.

Sasuke cleared his throat and got off Adara, looking slightly ruffled. Adara stood up. She looked from Sasuke to the last place she had seen Sakura, as if trying to make a decision.

"I have to go." She whispered, picking her shirt up off the floor and pulling it on over her head before taking off after Sakura.

* * *

Sakura raced away from Sasuke's house, cursing herself for getting worried about Adara_. How could I ever have been worried about that bitch_? She thought to herself as she raced towards the training grounds. Tears dripped down her face and her beautiful green eyes became red from crying. As she neared the training grounds Sakura slowed down, but she only stopped when she came to a training post. "Why?" She whispered, placing a hand on the training post. "Why why, why?" Sakura's whispers became yells as she furiously punched at the post, using all her might, letting out all her frustrations. She continued to punch at the, pole until her knuckles were cracked and bleeding. She sank to her knees, sobbing.

* * *

Adara stood behind a tree, letting Sakura take all of her rage out on the punching, lest she take it out on her. When she saw Sakura sink to her knees she knew it was time to talk. She stepped slowly out from behind the tree, walking over to where Sakura sat.

"Sakura?" Adara asked meekly. Sakura turned around, seeing that it was Adara her face visibly fell.

"Go Away." She said coldly.

"Sakura" Adara said, her tone more instant this time.

"Go Away!" Sakura yelled this time. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"I didn't know!" Adara said, although it was not entirely true.

"You should have asked!" Sakura yelled "You should have known!" Sakura screamed.

"How could I have known?" Adara yelled back, she had lost all patience with Sakura.

"You should have" Sakura said, starting to sob again. Adara walked over and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"You're mad at me right?" Adara asked. Sakura stopped crying and looked up at her, shocked at the obvious question.

"Yeah." She answered. Adara smiled.

"I know what'll make you feel better." Adara said, a smiled tugging at her lips. "Let's go back to the house." She grabbed Sakura's arm, pulling her up and then tugging her back towards the house, Sakura followed grudgingly, her curiosity overweighed her anger at the moment.

* * *

As Adara pulled Sakura thought the door and tugged her up to the room Sakura looked at her, surprised. _What is she doing?_ She wondered as Adara picked through both their clothes, throwing what seemed like random articles of clothing onto the bed. Adara grabbed a suit case and shoved the clothes and some other stuff into it. Sakura furrowed her eye brows and looked at Adara questioningly.

"Come on Sakura." Adara said. "We're going on a trip." Sakura blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah but."

"But what?"

"But I have to train."

"Come on; think of it as a vacation!"

"Why would I want to go on a trip with you anyways?"

"You'll see"

"But why?"

"I said you'll see."

"I heard you."

The girls continued to argue like this for quite awhile before Sakura finally agreed she would go, if only to get Adara off her back.

"Well, we're off!" Adara said happily.

* * *

Sorry about the short-ness and the sucky-ness, I'm suffering from writers block. I had no idea what to write. I hope it doesn't stink to bad.


	8. Tanzaku City

After a long trip Adara and Sakura were standing outside the gates of a city. Adara smiled broadly "Welcome to Tanzaku city!" She said. Sakura gaped at the lively tourist spot.

"Wow, this is a nice spot." Sakura commented. Adara nodded, smiling.

"Well, lets go, there's fun to be had!" She said, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her out onto the busy street.

"I still don't see how this is going to make me feel any better." Sakura said, sighing.

"I'll show you!" Adara said, weaving through the crowd. She kept a firm grip on Sakura's hand as she pulled her along the crowed streets. She stopped in front of what looked like a shop. It had a weird sort of tank with a seat in it and water underneath. _Dunk tank! _It read

Rent a ball and dunk your friend into the water, 5$ A man called. Sakura grinned evilly.

"Is this what you were talking about?" She asked. Adara nodded. "This is gonna feel good." Sakura said, laughing.

"I'll pay and get in the tank you throw a ball at the target and dunk me into the water." Adara said. _I'd rather her take her rage out in this way then actually trying to hurt me_ She thought to herself as she paid the man before paying the man and climbing into the tank. The man handed Sakura three balls.

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

"Ready" Adara replied, wriggling on the uncomfortable wooden bench. Sakura threw the ball hard and it hit the little target. Adara fell into the water with a huge splash. Adara gasped. "Cold!" She sputtered as soon as she emerged from the water, Sakura giggled.

"You're right; this is making me feel better!" Sakura said, happily Adara sighed and got back up on the seat. Sakura threw the ball two more times and hit the target both times. By the time she was finished Adara was completely soaked.

"That was fun!" Sakura said happily.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Adara said, ringing out her knee length hair. "Cause we're never doing it again." Sakura giggled.

"How'd you know about this place Adara?" she asked. At that question Adaras face became shadowed.

"I used to live here." She muttered. "With my family." She added softly. The look on Sakura's face softened.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"They sold me to become a geisha." Adara replied, her fists clenching slightly. "They were killed shortly after." The look on her face became even more troubled. Sakura paled.

"By who?" She asked.

"Akatsuki." Adara whispered. Sakura looked shocked but didn't say anything, she knew that was the origination Sasuke's brother was part of. Adara shook her head.

"But it's not good to dwell on the past." She said, smiling suddenly. "Let's go get some ramen!" She grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her towards the nearest ramen place, which happened to be her favorite restaurant. "They've got the best ramen in all of Tanzaku City!" Adara said. Sakura, shocked at her sudden change in moods only nodded. Adara sat down at the table. "Two ramen please!" She said happily. "Want some water Sakura?" She asked.

"Hai" Sakura said. The waitress placed two bowls of ramen in front of them and the both dug in. "Wow, this is good!" Sakura said through a mouthful of ramen. Adara wasn't paying attention; she saw a black coat disappear around a corner, along with a brim of a large straw hat. She stared intently at the corner, as if daring the obvious Akatsuki member to show his face. "Adara-Chan?" Sakura asked, waving her hand in front of her face. "Earth to Adara!" Sakura said louder then finally gave up on being nice. "YO!" She yelled in Adaras ear.

Adara jumped. "Sorry Sakura, I was day dreaming."

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing." Adara replied. Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Eat your ramen." Adara said, Sakura sighed and went turned back to her meal.

* * *

Adara and Sakura were now sitting in their hotel room, they had checked in after their ramen and they day was at its end. 

"Adara-Chan, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Yup." Adara said, finishing off the last touches on her long red nails (or claws as Sakura called them)

"How many family members did you have?" Sakura asked.

Adara hesitated for a moment "5" She finally said "Until my dad died, then it was 4"

"Who were they?" Sakura asked her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"My mom, Yumi, My brother, Syaoran, My sister Kira and my other Sister Amaya." Adara said, looking at her hands.

"How old were they?" Sakura asked. Adara sighed and got up to turn off the light.

"Good night Sakura." She said. Sakura took the hint and climbed into her bed.

Adara slid under the covers; her heart was pounding in her chest. _I've found them Mom, the ones who killed you_ She thought to her self. _I won't let them get the best of us this time_. Adara lay on her back looking up at the ceiling. "Amaya will help me" She muttered, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the short-ness and the terrible writing, I have the worst writers block ever, I'm actually debating whether or not to keep this fan fic going. 


	9. Amaya

Adara woke up and stretched, "Morning Sakura" She mumbled before realizing that the girl was still fats asleep. She stood up, sighing. "I need a shower." She muttered, grabbing a towel and walking into the small bathroom. She adjusted the taps and then stepped into the shower. She had it as cold as it could go in the hoped it would wake her up. It did nothing but give her goose pimples and she stepped out of the shower just as tired as she had been before.

"Morning Adara!" Sakura said brightly, she was attempting to cook, spatula in hand in her usual fighting stance waiting for the eggs to cook.

"Coffee." Adara stated flatly, Sakura blinked and then sighed, handing her a mug of the hot liquid which Adara immediately began to gulp down. "I'm going out" Adara said after she had finished chugging the caffeinated drink. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"At this hour in the morning?" She asked.

"Yeah, I wanna go somewhere."

"Want me to come?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"But I want to come."

"I want to go alone"

With that Adara grabbed her long black coat and pulled it on over the night dress she ad stealthily bought back in Konoha.

"You might wanna get dressed first." Sakura observed.

"What for?" Adara asked. "I'm not going to be taking off my coat and I'm much more comfortable in this." She added.

"Ok" Sakura said shrugging and shaking her head.

Adara pulled on her shoes and walked out the door, her hair still slightly damp. The bottoms of her black flip flops clicked on the fake marble flooring of the inn.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to a knock on his door. He groggily threw back the covers on his large bed a stood up. The knocking became louder.

"I'm coming!" He yelled, walking out to the door a hauling it opened, annoyed at being disturbed so early in the morning.

"Hello brother" Said the man standing in the door way. The figure stepped into the house.

"Itachi" Sasuke growled.

"I've heard about your little girlfriend." Itachi said.

"I do not like Adara!" Sasuke yelled. _Wow where did that come _from He thought.

"I do not recall stating any names Sasuke-Kun." Itachi said, grinning smugly.

Sasuke blinked, oops.

"Well, I have some slight business with this _Adara_" Itachi said, stressing the name.

"What do you want with her?" Sasuke yelled.

"I believe I just stated that." Itachi sneered.

"What business could you possibly have with Adara?" Sasuke asked, lowering his voice.

"I only want her to die." Itachi said, with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I've got to find her!" Sasuke said.

* * *

Adara walked down a quiet little street on the outskirts of the city, there were very few houses and they had large opened spaces between them. She stopped in front of a large white house with a small white fence and faded green shutters.

"It looks exactly like I remember it." Adara whispered, glancing at the flower bushes by the front door and the pretty stone walk way leading to the front door. Her eyes paused on a large tree. She jumped the fence and placed her hand on the cold bark,

* * *

_"Amaya!" Said a young girl, her long black hair tied up in pigtails and her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with childlike innocence. "Let's climb the tree!"_

_"I don't know Adara, It seems kinda dangerous" A little girl replied, she looked exactly like the other except her hair was silver, the color of starlight._

_"Don't tell me you're chicken!" Adara teased_

_"No!" Amaya said quickly._

_"Well then come on!" Adara said, she was already half way up the tree, Amaya scrambled to catch up with her raven haired sister and had soon passed her._

_"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Amaya called happily. At that moment she had lost her grip on the tree. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she plunged towards the ground. In a flash Adara was down the tree and waiting on the ground to catch Amaya, who was still screaming and flailing her limbs, even in the safety of her twin's arms._

_"Amaya, did you really think I was gonna let you fall?" Adara asked, Amaya stopped screaming._

_"Do I really have to answer that?" Amaya asked._

_"You dork!" Adara said, dumping Amaya on the ground. "I'll never let anything happen to you!" Adara said proudly. "Remember? You're the brains and I'm the brawn!" Adara made an attempt to look strong. Amaya laughed. The look on Adaras face became serious. "But I mean it! As long as I'm around nothing will ever happen to you!"_

_"Why?" Amaya asked._

_"Because you're my better half." Adara joked._

* * *

Adara smiled thought the tears that were now dripping down her face. "Amaya" She whispered, she absent-mindedly climbed, her hands and feet finding the hand holds she had memorized the location of as a kid. She nestled herself in her favorite place in its very top branches. She heard foot steps below her, the voices of two men drifted up from the ground.

"It turns out you missed one Itachi." She heard one man say.

"Well, I was talking to some people, she's here in this villager, it should be easy to track her down and kill her." She heard the voice of a man whom she supposed was Itachi. He paused for a few seconds. "Are you pondering what I'm pondering Kisame?" He asked.

"I think so, but don't we need a pool to play Marco Polo?" She heard the man Kisame say. Adara could only imagine the look on Itachi's face. _Are these guys for real?_ She thought, shaking her head.

"No." Said Itachi, sounding exasperated. "I'm thinking there's someone in that tree."

Adara froze, how could he have known she was up there? She heard a whooshing sound and something hit the branch she was sitting on. The next thing she knew she was laying on the ground rubbing her butt and looking up at two men, both in Akatsuki coats. "Akatsuki" Adara spat.

"Well Kisame, I see our reputation proceeds us." seeing the flash of anger in Adaras eyes and noticing how familiar her face seemed. "You wouldn't happen to be Miss Adara now would you?" He asked

"I don't have to tell you anything" Adara hissed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Itachi said "Wait here Kisame, this won't take long." he said advancing towards Adara.

Adara screamed and backed away quickly.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick." Itachi said, pulling out a Kunai.

Adara took off towards the house, fling the front door opened. In her haste Adara caught her coat on the door; she struggled with it for a few seconds and then gave up and slipped out of it, revealing her pretty night dress. She stumbled down the hall and up the stairs before throwing herself inside a closet.

"I know where you are." She heard Itachi say. The closet door was flung opened and she tumbled out. Itachi grabbed her hair and pulled her across the floor, slamming her against a bedroom door.

"Well, well." He said "You're quite a slut aren't you?" Itachi said, looking her up and down.

Adaras night dress was made of pink silk; it was lined with delicate black large and hit her a little past mid thigh. She had on a silver necklace with her family crest on it, it was the only thing she could really call her own.

Itachi hoisted her off the floor by her hair. She yelped as she dangled helplessly there, her shoes falling off her feet. He ripped off the necklace she was wearing and looked at it. "I killed a girl with this same necklace, do you know her?" He taunted. "Eyes like water and hair like starlight wasn't it?" He grinned.

"YOU KILLED AMAYA! SHE WAS NICE AND SMART AND NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG AND YOU KILLED HER!" Adara screamed.

"I enjoyed it." Itachi smirked, lifting her up even higher off the ground.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Adara roared

"Maybe so, but you're the last of your clan, soon you'll only be a memory, as dead as the rest of them! I'll bet your sister's turning over in her grave." Adara roared and pounded him with her small fists.

"**Shut up!**" She yelled. She repeated it over and over again until it became choked whisper. "Shut up." She sobbed one last time, finally breaking down. At this Itachi smiled, amused.

He stared at her for a long time, a slightly puzzled look in is eyes. "You're prettier then she was." He said all of a sudden, the look in his eyes changed from one of murderous intent to one of lust. Adara gulped, she had seen that look before in the eyes of the men the hired Geisha, Leah had always said if they ha that look in their eyes you should never trust them, now she knew that her old instructor was right.

Itachi lowered her to her feet and leaned in. "Very pretty indeed." he whispered, nibbling on her ear lobe. Adara gasped

"Stop the world." She muttered "I want to get off."

* * *

It's amazing what my fingers do when I'm not paying attention! Bad fingers! Oh well, I think this is my best chapeter (and longest) What do you think? 


	10. Itachi

Itachi smiled as he drew back from Adara. "You're going to like this more then your sister did, he sounded almost determined. Adara paled, what was he going to do to her. he began to kiss her neck, trailing little butterfly kisses up and down her skin. He stopped at her colar bone and began to suck on her skin. Adara let out an involantary moan. Itachi smirked into her neck. _No_ she thought _this isn't right, It's not suposed to happen like this!_ But it was going to, and there was noting she could do about it.

Itachi brought her back from her htoughts with a sharp bite. She gasped, feeling a few tiny drops of blood drip from the mark. She turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to look at Itachi at all. He grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him, pushing his lips against hers. Adaras eyes widened in shock, his lips tasted sweet, they were soft against her own.

Hitachi's hand wandered to the strap of her night dress, she flinched as she felt him push the small spaghetti strap off of her shoulder, he did the same with the other strap and let the night dress fall to the floor at their feet. She was now standing there in her bra and panties; she was so utterly confused that she almost didn't notice Itachi's coat fall to the ground. She only barley heard the zipper of his pants being un-done and she only half saw him pull off his shirt.

His kiss deepened and his tong trailed across her bottom lip, urging her un moving lips to part. Adara felt his hand on her back, fiddling with the hook of her bra.

Soon Itachi had managed to remove her bra and fondling her breasts, his touch sent tingles down her spine, making her gasp. She was beginning to feel uncomfortably warm. She felt Itachi's other hand on the edge of her panties, The reality of it hit her then, He was going to rape her and then her was going to kill her, She tried to push him away but it proved to be next to impossible.

"Stop it!" She yelled, swing at him with her fists, Itachi easily caught hr hands and pinned them above her head with only one of his hands and minimal effort. He grinned.

"You didn't seem to be minding it a minute ago." Itachi reminded her.

"Well I do!" She shouted. "Now let go of me!"

Itachi smiled. "Sorry, but I don't think I want to stop." He opened the door with one hand and used the other to pick her up.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Adara yelled as Itachi plunked her down on the bed inside the room. He didn't say anything; instead her lay down on top of her and began kissing her neck again. His kissed moved from her neck to her breasts. This drew a slight moan from Adara, who was finding it harder and harder to keep the sounds to herself.

"I thought you said you didn't enjoy it." Itachi said, looking. Up.

"I don't" Adara said weakly.

Itachi shrugged and went back to kissing her chest. She felt his hands on the edge of her panties again, this time she was helpless to stop him as he pulled them down. He trailed his kisses from her breasts back up to her mouth. Where he again moved his tong across her lower lip. At the same time he gave her breast a hard squeeze. She moaned and he took his chance, shoving his tong into her mouth. Adara went pale, fighting off the urge to kiss him back. Itachi's tong roamed her mouth, He finally pulled away. Leaving Adara gasping for breath. He smiled as he pushed his knee between her legs, forcing them opened. He pulled back and then thrust himself inside of her. Adara cried out as Itachi thrust in and out. He clamped his mouth down over hers and she began to moan into his mouth. She dug her nails into his back and let out another moan, tears flowed freely from her eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity Itachi pulled away, she was blushing fiercely as well as crying. Itachi smiled to himself as he walked over to his coat to grab a Kunai and the walked back to where Adara was lying. He looked down at her. "It's been fun but I must be off." He smirked, raising his Kunai behind his head. He was about to bring it down and kill Adara when another Kunai came out of no where and knocked it out of his hand.

"Itachi, you lay one more finger on her and you're toast." said a voice from the shadows of the door way. Sasuke stepped into the room. Adara had never been so happy to see someone in her life. "She's mine." He added on a much quieter note.

Itachi smirked. "You're quite too late to claim her as your own." He said, grabbing Adara by the hair and pulling her off the bed to stand next to him. "I've already done that." He grinned as he saw the look on Sasuke's face change from confusion to horror as he realized what Itachi had done to her. Adara was still sobbing.

"Let her go." Sasuke growled

"Of course." Itachi said, pushing Adara towards Sasuke, but her kept hold of her hair, at the last minute he bent down and picked up the Kunai, bringing it straight across her hair, cutting it. Adara stumbled towards Sasuke then turned around to see Itachi holding most of her hair in his hands. Her face burned red with anger as she realized what he had done. Sasuke picked up her coat and threw it over her shoulders. He then wrapped his arms around her and they both disappeared in a puff of Smoke.

* * *

Ok, this really sucks, but bare with me, it's my first lemon and I wasn't sure what to do... if there's anything that needs fixing let me know and I will fix it.


	11. Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I only wish I did.

* * *

Adara and Sasuke walked in silence all the way back to the hotel. She never once released her death grip on Sasuke's arm the whole time. When the two walked through the door Sakura smiled broadly. The expression on her face changed from a smile to a look of confusion when she saw Sasuke and then to a look of distress when she saw Adara and her new hair.

"I need a shower." Adara said, she was shaking and had her teeth clenched tightly. She grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom.

She pulled off her clothes and stepped in behind the shower curtain, turning the cold water tap only. As the icy water fell on her she began to think about what had happened. Her knuckles clenched. _Why couldn't I stop him?_ She asked herself but, she already knew the answer. She was weak. Salty tears fell from her eyes, mixing with the water from the shower.

* * *

"What happened?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke just sighed, looking at the door Adara had just disappeared through.

"Hello! Sakura said "Sasuke, I'm talking to you!"

"She had a run in with Itachi." His face remained stony but Sakura saw his eye twitch slightly.

"What did he want with her?" Sakura asked

"I don't know, but he was trying to kill her when I got there."Sasuke replied

"But why?" Sakura tilted her head to the side _what would he want with her?_ She wondered

"I don't know!" Sasuke frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

All of a sudden they heard a crash, it sounded like breaking glass.

"Adara!" Sasuke said, racing to the bathroom and throwing opened the door. Sakura followed, looking frightened. She sighed with relief when she saw that Adara was alright.

* * *

Adara stood in front of the sink. She was wrapped in a white towel and her wet hair stuck to her face in strings. She was standing in the midst of a pile of broken glass. The knuckles on her right hand were bleeding and an abnormally white spot on the grey wall indicated the absence of a mirror.

"I couldn't stop him." Adara sobbed, bracing herself against the sink.

"I just stood there." She whispered tears fell down her face, dripping into the cracked bowl of the sink.

"Why am I so weak?" She cried, slamming her fists into the wall again and again. The knuckles on her right hand leaving specks of blood in their wake, having already broken the mirror her punches did little damage.

Sakura picked her way through the glass, flinching every time Adaras fists collided with the wall. Blood dripped down the wall and settled itself on the floor, leaving bright red streaks behind them.

"It's ok." Sakura soothed, placing her hand on Adaras shoulder.

"It's not ok!" Adara yelled. "I'm weak." She added in a whisper. She collapsed onto her knees and began to sob. Sakura knelt down next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Shhhh." She cooed "It's alright."

Adara shook her head. "I'm weak." She repeated in a whisper.

Sakura smiled "That's the beauty of human nature, they learn, become stronger according to how hard they try."

Adara tilted her head to the side, listening.

"You being weak doesn't mean anything, it's how hard you try not to be weak that matters, the more you try the more you learn and grow. In order to become strong you have to train, force your body to become stronger, have you trained?" Sakura asked.

Adara shook her head.

"Well, how can you be truly weak if you haven't tried to better yourself?"

Adara looked slightly confused.

"Am I making any sense?" Sakura asked, smiling.

Adara managed a small smile "Sort of."

Sakura laughed, standing up and pulling Adara along with her. "Now, let's get you fixed up shall we?" She asked.

Adara smiled and nodded.

"See! That's the Adara we know and love!" She grinned, pulling Adara gently out of the bathroom.

Sasuke stood in the door way, watching as Sakura and Adara stepped through the door way he followed them with his eyes.

"I'll train you." He said.

"What?" Adara asked, turning around.

"I'll train you." Sasuke repeated, he still sounded detached and cool, like it didn't mean anything.

Adara smiled. "Hai!"

* * *

Sorry it's so short but the writers block has struck again... it's sort of a filler between the last chapter and a chapter I'm planning on writing. I know it's not that great but I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter.


	12. At the pub

Ok, so I thought of the idea for this, this morning while I was eating toast... yep toast. Don't ask me how I got a chapter of my fan fic out of toast... but the sad part is, it doesn't surprise me at all. Ok, well I'll get on with it and let you read the story...baibai!

* * *

Adara walked down the streets of Konoha, her look tonight was strictly school girl and innocent. Her style was getting stranger and stranger ever since that episode with Itachi. 

A large black bow balanced itself on the side of her head, just above her ear, her black short skirt came to just about mid-thigh and her black tie stood in stark contrast to her white shirt.

She was heading towards her job at a near by pub, after getting back from Tanzaku city she had done some research and found out that it was Itachi's favorite haunt while he was in Konoha. She'd come here in order to find him but, in the four weeks she'd been here the most interesting thing she'd seen was a small fight between two drunken midgets...amusing, but not what she was looking for. She was beginning to think her training with Sasuke had been wasted.

Sasuke had trained her in how to be a ninja, it had taken her a month but eventually she had gotten the hang of it. Tai-jutsu was what she was best at, her ability as a Geisha to move quickly and soundlessly would be a good advantage in any battle. She had even fastened fan-like weapons out of Kunai and modified her existing fans to be useful in battle

She sighed, she was almost there now. Her boss, Tonti stood in the door way waving at her, the old man looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Adara, Hurry up! He yelled, waving his arms more franticly by the second. "You're on in ten!"

_Shit!_ Adara thought as she broke into a run, pushing past various passers by and racing towards the pub.

"Get in there!" He gasped, tired from the yelling.

"Relax Tonti." She said, walking past him and into the dressing room. She quickly dumped the contents of her backpack out onto the floor, out tumbled a beautiful red and black Kimono, a comb, a red Mardis Gras mask and various other make-up articles.

She picked up the Kimono and quickly pulled it on, only to realize that she still had her street clothes on under it. She pulled it off, letting it pool around her knees. Her street clothes soon followed. She stepped back into oh Kimono.

Content with the way her outfit looked Adara set her mind to her make up. She pulled out a bottle of blood red lip stick and painted her lips; she added long, black fake eyelashes and finished off the look with a jewel in the corner of each eye. None of that dreadfully white geisha face paint for her. She'd never wear it again unless it was life or death... and really, what life or death situation could be fixed by wearing make-up?

She pulled the mask on over her eyes, letting the elastic on the back go; she instantly regretted it once she heard the resounding smack. Ouch! That stung.

She emerged from her dressing room rubbing the lump on the back of her head. Tonti rushed over to her.

"What took you so long?" He exclaimed.

"Cool it Tonti." Adara said, the old man was always worrying about something, but he did have a lot of energy, she'd give him that.

"Cool it?" Tonti rasped. "How can I cool it? I swear, you're going to be the death of me Adara." Tonti was old; his sparse white hairs were few and far between, except on his face, where they seemed oddly out of place. His beady blue eyes sparkled with life. His body just didn't fit his larger then life, energetic personality. To Adara, he slightly resembled Mr. Clean.

"Don't worry... you might get even more wrinkles." She winked and gave the old man a peck on the cheek before zooming past him and onto the stairs that lead up to the stage. The second last act was just finishing. It was an off tune singing group. Adara was surprised they weren't being booed off the stage.

The lead woman struck a final ear-drum-popping, glass breaking note ( or was it more like a banshee scream?) and left the stage.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we've saved the best for last, presenting, the stunning, the beautiful, ADARA!" The announcer called, there were many gasps and a few oohs and ahs as the lights went out. She assumed her place on the stage; looking for the entire world like she was borne there (she was actually so nervous she thought she was going to puke, but no matter)

The lights went on as the music started. She began her dance, throwing a fan up into the air, catching it behind her back and throwing it again. She looked out at the crowd the whole time, she didn't need to concentrate on what she was doing, catching fans was a reflex thanks to the work of some fairly persistent (and violent) teachers. She scanned the crowd, taking note of every detail that might be useful to her. The first thing she noticed was that the house was packed; there weren't even enough chairs for everyone to sit down. Was she that good? No, it wasn't her (although she wished it was) only half of the people of the audience were looking at her. One person in particular caught her eye, the black hair, the cold eyes, it was Itachi! She kept dancing, but she couldn't help flushing deep red every time she thought he knew who she was.

She looked away from him and towards the rest of the crowd, that was odd, had some of the people moved? Yes! Most of the people that hadn't been looking at her had moved! They were closer to Itachi now... and his blue skinned partner. She looked closer and realized that half the people in the audience had Anbu tattoos! They were going to ambush Itachi! She bit her lip; she wanted to be the one to kill him!

Itachi's eyes were following her, it was making her UN easy but she kept going, she nodded towards the Anbu, who were starting to swarm. It looked like a bob of her head but Itachi seemed curious enough to follow her gaze. His eyebrows furrowed when the saw the swarm of slowly advancing Anbu members who were failing utterly at looking incsnspictious.

He stood up and motioned for Kisame to follow him. The Anbu members tensed as he began to walk out of the pub. They attacked, diving at him, throwing kunai.

Itachi dogged the flying daggers with ease, running quickly around the pub, his Akatsuki cloak flowing behind him.

Kunai followed him where ever he went, hitting the walls behind him with loud thumps.

Tonti came out from behind the curtain and was instantly engulfed in the swarming crowd of confused onlookers.

Itachi was getting closer now, Adara noted how the expression on his face was still the same, he looked rather... bored? He had almost reached her; she could clearly see his blood red eyes, the signature sharingan symbol swirling in the middle.

He passed so close to her she felt his cloak on her skin, he was gone in a second and Adara was forced to duck in order to doge the Kunai that followed in his wake. She stood up when she was sure they had finished throwing the sharp weapons, her judgment proved to be slightly off though, as she stood up she noticed a silver kunai speeding towards her. She was frozen, it was like time slowed down, she could see the kunai flying towards her head but she couldn't move fast enough to do anything about it.

She closed her eyes tight, waiting for the pain to come, it didn't, and instead she was lifted off her feet. She opened her eyes in time to see long black hair and bright red eyes before her and her savior disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Well, there you go another exciting chapter in my fan fiction. I'm sorry it took so long but with exams and everything else... I promise I won't make you wait so long ever again... unless I'm like dead in which case... maybe. LOL! 


	13. A bit to much to drink

Adara looked up into the eyes of her savior with an air of hope. Itachi's eyes stared back at her, gleaming red. It took a few seconds for it to register in Adara's mind exactly who this savior was

"What do you think-" Adara started to yell, but was cut off by Itachi, who shushed her.

"I will not be shushed!" Adara said in a loud whisper.

"If you don't shut your mouth I will personally shut it for you." Kisame, who had just appeared, growled.

Adara opened her mouth, as if to say something but decide better of it and shut it again. She didn't seem very happy about it though, her arms were crossed and she taped her foot impatiently. She surveyed the area around her; it looked like they were in the middle of a large patch of bushes.

Itachi glared at her, and then turned away from both her and Kisame in order to listen for something.

Something on his back prompted Adara to look his way. Her gaze fell on his left shoulder, she struggled not to gasp. The very kunai that had been flying towards her face just minutes ago had burrowed itself deeply into his back. This only infuriated her more, although she had no idea why.

"I don't think we've been followed." Itachi finally said.

Adara took her chance. "What exactly did you think you were doing?" She yelled at Itachi, she didn't want to be saved by him, of all people.

Itachi glared back at her, but otherwise ignored the girl standing in front of him. "Come Kisame, we should be getting back now."

"But Itachi!" Kisame said, looking at Adara.

"Come." Itachi ordered, and with that, he was gone, poof, in a puff of smoke.

Adara stood there for awhile, looking dumbstruck. Then it hit her, Itachi had been there, right in front of her, and she hadn't even had the presence of mind to attack him!

"I need a drink" she muttered, leaving the bushy area and stepping onto the street. If she had have been paying attention she might have realized that it was just down the road from the pub.

She walked down the street and into the nearest bar, ordering a generous helping of sake.

She was quite angry with herself He'd been so close and yet she'd been stupid and let him go. How could she have done that? That was her train of thoughts before she managed to drink herself into a happy fog.

* * *

Itachi walked down the street, his Akatsuki robe swirling around him. Why hadn't he killed the girl while he had the chance? It had been nagging him for awhile and now he was in need of a good drink. Despite Kisames protests he had decided to go to a bar not far from where the Anbu had staged their lame attack on him just an hour before.

"Itachi" He was brought back from his thoughts by a nudge from his blue skinned partner.

"What is it Kisame?" Itachi said in his usual mannerly tone.

"Look over there." Kisame said, pointing.

Itachi followed Kisames hand to the very bar they had been planning to enter. Who should come stumbling out but little Miss Adara herself. Upon closer inspection he observed that the girl was advancing on them with a rather determined look on her face.

"Uchiha Itachi." She drawled. It was clear from the wavering quality of her voice that she had had much more then one to many sake. In other words, she was drunk out of her mind. Adara wobbled forward a bit more before tripping over a rather visible rock and landing flat on her face.

Kisame snorted loudly.

She managed to get back up before walking the rest of the way over to him. "You're in deep..." her voice faded and she passed out, falling to the ground with a rather painful sounding thud.

Itachi looked down at her.

"Well, that was easy." Kisame laughed as Itachi bent down to pick her up who quickly handed her over to Kisame. "Wow, she's light."

"Come on; let's take her back to the hotel." Itachi said

"But aren't we supposed to kill her?" Kisame questioned.

"Not here, if my little brother plans to go for a walk I don't think he'd just stand there and watch us kill her."

Kisame shrugged and took off towards the hotel, Itachi followed close behind."

* * *

It took nearly an hour to get back to the hotel due to Kisame's repetitive stops for water along the way, so by the time they got to the hotel Adara had begun to stir. Kisame dumped her on the table "Lets get this over with." he said.

Itachi nodded and pulled a Kunai out of his coat, handy thing, if he felt like it, he could have hid a kitchen sink in there. He placed the Kunai just under the girls neck when Adara's eyes fluttered opened. She looked so angelic sitting there, not the slightest clue what was going on.

"You do it." Itachi said, pushing her across the table and towards Kisame, he would never admit it, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it... it was like killing a little puppy!

Kisame took one look at Adara and frowned. "I don't wanna do it!" he exclaimed, pushing her back towards Itachi.

"I said you do it." Itachi said, pushing her over again.

"You do it."

"No you do it."

"But I don't wanna do it!"

"Well neither do I!"

The conversation went on like that for about 15 minutes before Adara finally spoke up.

"Anou?" She asked, looking up at the two. "What are you doing?" She looked so innocent.

"Can we keep her?" Kisame pleaded.

"Fine." Itachi frowned.

"Yay!"

Adara looked from one of the tow to the other and then promptly threw up.

"Lovely." Itachi stated "you're cleaning that up."

"But it's icky!" Kisame replied.

* * *

I know, I know, Kisame is way OC but I just couldn't resist! XD well, I hope you enjoy it, until next time!


	14. Major hangover and a long lost sister

Adara woke up and rubbed her head. Where was she? And why did her head hurt so much? She groaned as she sat up in bed, no, not a bed... a table?

'Huh?" She mumbled, finally aware of her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She wondered as she swung her legs over the side of the table, thwacking her knee off the hard wood in the process.

"I need an Advil." groaning she pulled off her mask and placed it on the table beside her. She slid down off the side until her feet touched the cold wood floor her legs wobbled under her and her head throbbed. "Why do I feel like I have a hangover?" She groaned

Adara finally took the time to look around the room. It was a rather shabby looking hotel room. There were twin beds, both were un-made and should have been covered with ugly green sheets Adara slowly made her way around the room, taking in the drab white paint on the walls, the beige lamps and the ugly painting of a landscape that graced the wall opposite the beds, directly across from a window. She walked over to the beds and absentmindedly began to make one, first pulling up the bottom sheet then the cover. She did the same with the other bed.

She noticed a door on the other side of the room and began to wobble over to it, picking her way through the debris the covered the floor; there were shirts, pants, even a few kunai and shuriken. She shook her head and kept walking. Just as she reached the door it flew opened, a small bit of steam flowed from the doorway.

"So you're awake."

Adara yelped and jumped back, raising her hands in front of her eyes. There stood Itachi, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Itachi looked at her, unfazed by her odd behavior.

Adara flushed bright red and turned her back to him "I-I-" She stuttered, still in a state of shock.

Itachi continued to look at her, his look was neither cold nor amused, he showed no emotion at all... it was rather frightening. His gaze fell on the beds, both of which were made. "Is there any particular reason why you made the beds?" He questioned, sounding politely indifferent.

"I-Impulse" Adara stuttered.

"Well, the showers free." He stated plainly.

"H-Hai." Adara choked out.

Itachi walked past her and into the room, she hesitantly slid into the bathroom and closed the door. What was up with him? Wait a minute, what was she doing here? She tried to remember what had gone on the night before but drew a complete blank. Adara shook her head, she might as well enjoy her shower, and she could worry about that later.

She warily slipped out of her clothes, taking a few careful steps toward the shower. Adara wasn't sure why she was being so careful, it wasn't like Itachi had given any sign of planning to hurt her... not yet anyways.

Once she was sure it was alright she stepped into the shower stall, it was one of those weird glass ones, where the glass was fogged so you could only see shadows. She turned the taps on to a decently warm temperature and then turned the tap that let the water flow into the shower head. She sighed as the water hit her skin; this was just what she needed to clear her head.

* * *

Kisame walked into the hotel room, "Yo" he said, looking at Itachi. 

Itachi nodded politely towards him .Kisame sighed and headed to the bathroom. He opened the door and walked in, shedding her Akatsuki coat. The first thing he noticed was a light steam coming from the top of the shower stall a shadowy figure was visible through the etched glass. Kisame blinked, it took a minute for it to register in his mind exactly who was in the shower. He just stood there, looking rather dumb struck. Staring at the curves of the body that was clearly distinguishable behind the steam and etched glass, he noticed how slim the girl was. Kisame couldn't help leaning over slightly to get a better view of her figure. All together she thought her body was nice, a bit too boney and small for his tastes but not bad considering she was what? 13?

* * *

Adara sighed as she turned off the tap, the hot water had done her a world of good, not only had it cleared her head, but she now remembered the events of the night before. She opened the shower and stepped out. As she looked around the bathroom her gaze fell on something that didn't quite belong. 

Adara screamed and grabbed a towel off the shelf.

"Pervert!" She yelled.

"It's not what you think!" Kisame defended himself weakly.

"LIAR!" Adara yelled picking up a shampoo bottle and beginning to wield it like a weapon.

Kisame yelped and raced out of the bathroom, followed closely by Adara.

"Pervert!" She yelled again, jumping up and smacking it off the top of his head.

They went on like this for quite awhile before Adara, panting threw the bottle at Kisame yelling "Learn some manners!" and stomped back into the bathroom

Kisame plopped down onto his bed, Itachi, who was sitting on his own bed, stared at him. "What?" Kisame asked.

Itachi shook his head. "Sometimes your stupidity amazes even me."

The bathroom door flew opened again and Kisame's Akatsuki robe came flying out, landing on his head, effectively blocking Kisame's vision.

"But then I remember who I'm dealing with and I'm not surprised at all."

A few minutes later Adara emerged from the bathroom, she was still wearing the Kimono she had been wearing the night before.

Itachi had gone somewhere and Kisame was now seated at the table in the kitchen, a room which Adara hadn't noticed before. She sent him an icy glare and plunked down on the chair on the other side of the table and diagonal from him. She continued to glare at him.

"Why am I here?" She asked bluntly.

"Well your mom and you dad..." Kisame said chuckling before he was forced to stop to duck in order to avoid a plate that flew towards him.

"I mean why did you bring me here?" Adara snapped, picking up another plate and getting ready to throw it.

"Well, we were gonna kill you but you're not dead so obviously we didn't and then... we just kept you here. You're lucky; Itachi was considering throwing you out the window." Kisame grunted out, he didn't enjoy answering questions.

At the moment Adara heard the door open. "Kisame, we're going." Itachi called flatly.

"Ok." Kisame said, standing up and making his way out of the kitchen and into the main room, Adara following closely behind

"Hey what about me?" Adara asked.

"You can either stay here or go and get yourself lost in Konoha." Itachi replied.

"I'm coming with you." She said.

"No you're not." Itachi replied. "This is official Akatsuki business."

"I thought we were going grocery shopping." Kisame stated.

Itachi looked as if he was resisting the urge to smack him.

"I'm coming." Adara said. "There's no way I'm just gonna sit in this hotel room, and I'm not going to try and find my way back home because I still have no idea where everything is." She stated simply. "So clearly my only option is to go with you."

"You're not coming." Itachi said.

Adara's eye twitched slightly.

"Um, Itachi." Kisame said, "Why don't we let her come? She might decide to trash the place."

"Like I could possible make it anymore messy." Adara snorted.

Itachi glared at Kisame. "I defeated the whole Uchiha clan, if you think for one minute that I can not control a 4'7 teenager you are-"Itachi was cut off by Adara who had started to pummel him with her tiny fists. "I'm coming!" She yelled.

"Fine fine." Itachi said, sighing.

Adara instantly stopped hitting him and smiled. The smile however didn't extend beyond her lips; her eyes remained icy and full of contempt.

Itachi glared at her, he was beginning to think that this girl was more trouble then she was worth.

* * *

An hour later Itachi, Kisame and Adara were walking down the roads of Konoha, groceries in hand. 

Adara was staring up at Itachi with an unnerving intensity _I wonder why he keeps his hair so long_ she wondered _I want to braid it!_ She reached up and Itachi immediately grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I want to braid your hair." Adara stated

"No." Itachi said flatly.

"Please." Adara begged.

"Fine." It looked like Itachi was to the point that he would do anything if it would just shut her up.

Adara reached up and began braiding a piece of his long black hair.

Mean while just down the street a happy looking girl with a cat eared hat and silver hair pulled back into a hair net was doing almost exactly the same thing with almost an exact duplicate.

"Sasuke-Kun!" the girl giggled "I'm almost done."

"Joy." Sasuke said, glaring at the giddy little girl standing next to him... she wasn't a little girl really, she was actually 14 years old.

The boy's hair was in hundreds of tiny braids and suffice to say he was not amused. He caught a glimpse of a girl with long black bangs braiding the hair of a man who looked almost identical to Sasuke himself.

The two exchanged looks, the unspoken words were probably something like "I hate you but this has **got** to stop."

Itachi pushed Adara towards the center of the road and in turn Sasuke pushed his friend towards Adara, the two were on a crash course and to busy braiding to notice. Sasuke and Itachi watched as the girls neared each other. _Three, two, one_. Groceries went flying as the two girls were sent sprawling.

"Hey watch where you're-... KIRA?" Adara cried glomping the girl and sending them both sprawling back on the pavement.

"... Who are you?" The girl asked, cocking her head to the side. Adara pouted.

"You don't remember me?" She looked like she was about to cry.

Kira pondered for a second, staring blankly at Adara. Suddenly she gasped. "ADARA!" she screamed, now it was her turn to glomp the immediately familiar girl. "I thought you were dead!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Adara replied, attacking Kira with hugs.

Sasuke looked from one crying girl to the other. "Explain." He said flatly.

"Sasuke, this is my sister!" Both girls squealed.

"Ow, my ears."

"Sorry!" The replied at the same time...again.

"Don't do that." Itachi stated.

"Do what?" The girls questioned.

Itachi sighed. "That" He replied.

"Ok, sorry!" They replied...at exactly the same time.

At that exact moment a rusty colored blur zipped out of Kira's book bag and attached itself to Itachi's face.

"Fawn!" Kira yelled. "Get off that poor man's face this instant!"

Fawn hissed and latched on tighter.

"Fawn!" Kira yelled again.

"No hurry, I'm fine." Itachi snapped.

Kira sighed and walked over to pull her twin tailed cat off the man's face.

"Don't you ever do that-" Kira began to scold the wildly hissing cat but then stopped when she saw exactly whose face it had been latched onto

"Ahhhh!" Kira screamed, jumping back and dropping the terrified cat.

Kisame, who had been busy putting the groceries back in the bag stood up, looked from Kira to Itachi and then nudged Itachi extremely hard in the ribs.

'What did you do?" Kisame asked.

Kira stepped forward, lifted her hand and bitch slapped Itachi upside the face.

Itachi grabbed the girls hand; he had had about enough of this. Pushing her up against the nearest tree he sneered at her saying. "The next time you do that I will cut your tongue out and feed it to the ducks, do you understand?"

Kira just glared and stuck her tongue out as Adara elbowed Itachi hard in the ribs. He scowled and let go of Kira.

Itachi glared at the two, looking from Adara to Kira. He could see the family resemblance, they were both fairly short, Kira reaching no more then 5'0 and Adara 4'7 they both had the same round face and wide set eyes, the cutest little thing's he had ever seen... Itachi struggled to keep his mind out of the gutter but failed miserably.

"Stop staring at me like that!" Kira exclaimed.

"Or what, you'll throw you're cat at me." Itachi growled, forgetting to withhold his calm exterior.

The sarcasm made a slight whistling noise as it passed over Kira's head. "Yes, I will." She launched Fawn at Itachi, the cat gladly obliged, latching onto his face again.

Kira glared at Itachi as he stumbled around with the cat on his face. If she hadn't been so filled with loathing she probably would have keeled over laughing.

Adara sighed and peeled the cat off Itachi. "Watch it Kira, I don't think he likes cats."

Seeing that his line of vision was no longer blocked Itachi stood up straight, brushing himself off and attempting to look dignified... or as dignified as one who was just attacked by a cat can look anyway. He half glared, half sneered at Kira. "Why did you do that?" He growled, the answer was fairly obvious but he felt like getting on her nerves.

Kira glared at him and place her hand on her hips. "Because I hate you." She stated fairly matter-of-factly.

"Well I hate you." Itachi replied

"And I hate the both of you." Sasuke frowned, glaring at one of them and then the other. Of course, he didn't really hate Kira; He actually sorta kinda liked her.

"You hate me?" Kira asked, looking up at him with wide eyes looking hurt.

"I-um." Sasuke was at a loss for words... which didn't happen often. "I'm gonna take the groceries back to the house." He snapped, grabbing the two plastic bags That Kira had dropped on the ground during her collision with Adara and walked away. He was almost surprised that he hadn't attacked Itachi, but then again Adara and Kira were there, he wouldn't want them to get hurt. It seemed he had reached a new level of maturity.

Kira watched Sasuke leave, pouting.

"Don't worry; he's a grumpy old foggie." Adara stated, raising one finger in a -matter-of-fact way. At this Kisame burst out laughing even Itachi snickered slightly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"HE SMILED AND HIS FACE DIDN'T CRACK!" Adara yelled, pointing at Itachi who sneered. This served to send Kisame into another fit of laughter. Kira couldn't resist but snort. The she realized something.

"Oops." She said.

"What's so 'oops'" Kisame asked.

"I just realized something." Kira said sheepishly. "I don't know how to get back home."

"Intelligent." Itachi stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm, he might have said more, but he was nervous her cat would attach itself to his face again.

As if on cue Fawn hissed threateningly.

Adara slugged Itachi who in turn glared at her while inching away from the cat.

"Can she stay with us?" Kisame asked, looking innocent, the big guy pulled innocent off pretty well, considering he had a very large threatening looking sword slung over his shoulder... that and his rather sharp teeth served to drive most of the innocence from his usual look, but when he felt like it he could look just like an over excited child.

"No." Itachi said flatly.

"Pleeeeeease?" Kisame begged.

"No."

"Pppllllleeeeeeeaaaaasssseeeeee." Kisame dragged it on.

"Fine, but you're taking care of her this time. Not like what happened with the last one." Itachi said, pointing at Adara.

"I can hear you, you know." Adara huffed "Standing right here."

"Yay!" Kisame said jumping up and down.

Itachi shook his head, sometimes it was just plain embarrassing to be around that guy.

"If you want to that is." Kisame turned to Kira.

"Of course." Kira replied, smiling at Adara.

"Hey, you, you didn't ask me if I wanted to come!" Adara exclaimed.

"How could we have, the entire night you were either drunk or unconscious." Itachi stated.

Adara crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ok, well let's get back to the hot-...oops." Kisame said.

"What?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at his companion.

"Hehe." Kisame chuckled gruffly. "I forgot the Key."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "We'll just have to get another one from the front desk." He said.

Quickly, the four scooted back to the hotel, Adara and Kira having an engaging conversation about what they had been doing and where they had been the entire way back.

As they approached the desk, Kisame reached out and tapped the obviously busy clerk on the shoulder. "Excuse me," He said in his usual gruff voice. "But can we have another key to room 113?"

"Yes, yes. Just a minute." He waved at Kisame's hand and rudely swiped it off his shoulder. Quickly, the clerk straightened a pile of sheets he had been ruffling through and stood up, snatched a key from off the rack and turned around to hand it to his customer. "Ack!" The clerk yelped, startled by the incredibly tall shark-man standing inches away from him. Kisame stood up again.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

"Amble..meh...ema...fa...floosball...geh..." The clerk stuttered.

"Ok, he said something about floosball. Alright, how many syllables?" He raised a finger before squeaking excitedly. "I love this game."

"Eep." The clerk fell back and cowardly hid behind the desk as he saw Itachi walk up next to Kisame.

"Can we just have the key?" Itachi asked, obviously annoyed.

"H-here you g-go." The clerk raised a shaky hand and dropped the key into Kisame's open palm. Kisame gripped the key happily and bent down so he was face-to-face with the poor clerk.

"Thank you." He said, grinning. The clerk's eyes widened when he saw the razor-sharp teeth just inches from his face, and booted it out of the room, screaming.

"Way to go, Kisame." Kira snorted, trying to keep from laughing. "You scared the poor man out of his wits."

Kisame pouted.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Well." Adara said, taking the key from Itachi. "I'm going back to have some supper, you are aware that it's almost 5:00 aren't you?" She asked, twirling the key around her finger as she began to walk towards the hotel room.

Kira smiled and skipped happily after her. "Adara-Chan, what are you making for supper?" She asked.

"I don't know it depends on if Itachi or Kisame plan on making it, but they don't strike me as the type to cook."

"I can't cook and Itachi caught the oven on fire last time, you do it." Kisame stated, back to being his usual gruff self, leaving the others to wonder about his mood swings.

Kira snorted again and Adara giggled as she unlocked the door to the hotel room.

"Whoa." Kira exclaimed, looking at what looked like the remains of a tornado.

"Welcome to my nightmare." Adara stated simply.

"You guys are pigs." Kira shot over her shoulder at Kisame and Itachi. She turned to the two, "Didn't anybody ever teach you to clean?"

Kisame looked rather sheepish and placed his hand on the back of his head.

"Hey Kira, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Adara asked, Kira grinned.

What followed was a whirl wind of flying clothes, weapons and whatever else happened to be on the ground. Nothing was safe from the appraising eyes of the two neat freaks that now inhabited the hotel room.

"How long do you think it'll take them?" Kisame asked, watching the girls as they zipped back and forth across the room.

"I give it 11 minutes max." Itachi replied.

"Done!" Kira squeaked just as Itachi finished speaking.

Kisame glanced around, open mouthed at the now spot less hotel room. "How'd you get it so clean?" He asked.

"A woman's touch can do wonders." Kira replied.

"I'm going to go make dinner" Itachi said, he obviously couldn't care less about the state of the hotel room.

"I though you said you couldn't cook for beans." Adara said, more then a little curious about how and with how much talent an S-class ninja could cook.

Itachi didn't reply and proceeded into the kitchen.

Adara shook her head and fell backwards onto the bed, landing with her arms and legs spread. From her position she had a perfect view of ... well, the floor. And it was while she was in this position that she noticed the guitar lying in a corner on its side. They must have missed it during their cleaning frenzy. "Kisame, I didn't know one of you played."

"We don't" Kisame replied, shrugging "We picked it up from a band of ninjas on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Kira asked.

"An Akatsuki mission." Kisame stated

"Oh." Kira replied, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what this mission involved. Meanwhile Adara had picked up the guitar and started strumming on it.

"You play?" Kisame asked.

"No, not really but, my dad used to."

Kira snorted. "Played guitar? I'm sure you mean played with a guitar. Even the thought of his playing makes me cringe."

"Ok, just because he wasn't very good doesn't mean he couldn't play."

"C'mon Adara admit it. Your father couldn't play guitar for beans."

"Wait a minute, _her_ father... you guys _are_ sisters right?" Kisame asked, confused.

"Well, technically we're half-sisters but that doesn't make much of a difference to us." Adara replied.

"So you guys had different fathers?"

"Yeah." Both girls replied.

"Well that's different; do you both know your father?" Kisame was curious now.

"Well, we lived with my father until I was 6 and Kira was 7... Then he went out on a mission and never came back. We still don't know what happened to him." Adara replied. The expression on her face visibly changing from a smile to a frown. Kira patted her sister's shoulder.

"I don't know my father... but I do have a name." Kira continued for Adara. Her sister had always had a hard time talking about their father. For all his gruffness he had actually been a nice man.

"What were your fathers' names?" Kisame asked.

"Kakashi." Kira piped up.

"Zabuza." Adara mumbled.

Kisame's mouth fell opened.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kisame said, quickly covering his shocked look with his usual gruff one.

At that moment Itachi came out of the dining room. "Dinners ready." He said flatly.

"Oh goodie I'm starving!" Kira said happily running into the kitchen.

"Hey, wait up!" Adara exclaimed, racing after her, leaving the guitar on the bed.

Kisame stood up and walked in followed by Itachi.

They found the girls seated at the table, chattering away happily.

Itachi wordlessly took four bowls from the counter and set them in front of every one.

Kira took one look at the food and almost gagged, it was some sort of porridge, charred around the edges... it looked more like industrial strength paste then anything. "What is this?" she asked sounding rather disgusted.

"Just eat it." Itachi replied.

Adara, oblivious to them both didn't even glance at her food. She just stuck her spoon in her porridge and lifted it to her mouth, she was surprised to find that her food was much heavier then she had expected, she looked down at her spoon, only to discover that not only had she managed to pick up all of the porridge-like substance but she had also managed to pick up the bowl itself. She stared in horror at the porridge, which had succeeded in hardening around her spoon.

Kira snorted loudly.

Pinching her bowl between her legs Adara proceeded to attempt to dislodge her spoon, pulling up on it with all her strength.

The spoon didn't budge.

Adara tugged again and again until, frustrated, she lifted the spoon (bowl and porridge still intact) and began shaking it madly, squeezing her eyes shut with the effort. Adara's eyes flew opened again when she heard a loud crash; she looked over to see that her bowl had flown across the room, crashing on the opposite wall. She grinned proudly at her spoon, only to have the look turn to one of wide eyed horror.

The porridge was still on her spoon and it had some how managed to maintain the exact shape of the bowl.

"Hey Itachi, I think your cooking may have military potential!" Kira laughed.

Kisame chuckled.

Itachi shook his head, not funny.

"I don't think I've ever seen a bowl move that fast in my life." Kira said, still giggling.

"I was hoping bowls didn't move at all." Adara stated, still staring at the brown mass that covered her spoon. "I think I just lost my appetite."

"Quite." Kira replied.

Adara jumped up suddenly. "Let's go somewhere!"

"Where?" Kira asked.

"Anywhere!" Adara replied. "Preferably somewhere with lots and lots of sake."

"We can go to that club down the street." Kira suggested.

"Yeah, that'll do." Adara said, nodding.

"But you know you can't wear that." Kira said, pointing to Adara's elaborate show Kimono.

"Well it's not like I have anything else to wear." Adara sighed, it was true, she didn't have a single article of clothing other then what she was wearing at that time.

"True... well, I have my family's credit card so why don't we go shopping?" Kira said, grinning.

"Your family?" Adara questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah, when you've been adopted by a feudal lord all kind of possibilities present themselves." Kira giggled.

"All right!" Adara cried happily.

"Let's go" Kira said, standing up.

"Yeah!" Adara said enthusiastically.

The two raced out the door, Kira first, Adara following gratefully behind.

Once they'd left the hotel Adara sighed. "I'm so glad to be out of there." she said

"I know what you mean, kinda depressing isn't it? Staying in the same house as the person who killed your family? I get cold shivers every time I think about it. Like who's to say he won't finish the job, right?" Kira took a deep breath, and then paused, waiting for an answer. "Right?" She repeated when no answer came. "Adara!" She said, shaking the silent girl.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Adara said. "I was just wondering why god hates me."

"Oh and why would you think he hates you?" Kira questioned.

"Come on, if god loved me don't ya think the roof would have caved in on Itachi's head by now?"

"Maybe you'll get used to him?" Kira suggested.

"Yeah, that same day I let flea ridden vultures peck out my eyes." Adara replied sarcastically.

"How... umm... descriptive." Kira commented. "Oh look! A store!" Grabbing Adara's hand she raced into the fabulous, expensive looking store.

"Uh, Kira isn't some of this stuff expensive?" Adara questioned, looking at a diamond necklace that adorned one of the mannequins in the front window, as she looked around she found it was all very expensive.

"Maybe you don't understand something, my dad is a _Lord."_ Kira said. Adara shrugged, she didn't have a problem spending some one else's money.

"Oh! Look at this Adara!" Kira squealed, holding up a bright pink tank top with lots of lace lining the top and bottom.

"Ugh, pink." Adara replied, instantly heading for a black t-shirt that had been made loose enough so it dipped off the shoulder on one side. This was more her style, baggy and black.

"Ok, let's not forget that this is my money." Kira said, holding the shirt out of Adara's reach. "Hell if I'm gonna let you wear that butt nasty thing."

Adara mumbled something that sounded decidedly like slut but complied, letting Kira drag her around the store.

* * *

By the time they had finished their shopping the summer sun had begun to set in the sky, casting shadows and bathing the streets in molten gold. 

"Well, now you don't have to wear that huge kimono everywhere." Kira said brightly from behind a pile of boxes. Shopping bags dangled from her arms and hung from her fingers. Adara was no less burdened by another pile of bags and boxes.

"Are you sure we needed all this stuff?" She questioned, she would have been content with one or two new outfits, but instead Kira had insisted on purchasing two complete wardrobes.

"We probably didn't need _quite _this much." Kira replied thoughtfully. "But look at it this way, it's not like we'll ever have nothing to wear." Giggling she adjusted her load so it sat better on her out stretched arms.

"Yeah." Adara said sarcastically, huffing as she struggled to hold up her share of the boxes, she wasn't a ninja like Kira so obviously she didn't have as much strength in her arms. "We'll defiantly die for lack of strapy shoes." She grumbled.

"What was that?" Kira questioned, missing the sarcasm.

"Oh nothing." Adara replied, sighing.

"Well, anyways, I vote we go back to the hotel and then go to the club."

"You still want to go to the club?" Adara questioned, putting the slightest possible strain on still.

"Well, yeah." Kira replied.

"You can go by yourself then." Adara said decidedly.

"What?" Kira whined. "Why?"

"I'm too tired to go to some stupid club and deal with perverts." Adara said.

"But I can't go by myself!" Kira whimpered, if she hadn't been hidden behind the huge pile of boxes the fact that she was giving her best attempt at puppy dog eyes would have been plainly visible. Adara was extremely glad for the solid objects in front of Kira's face as she was a sucker for puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes now; her sister could be so childish.

"Then, stay home with me and we can go out tomorrow." She said.

"Fine then." Kira said, finally submitting, though Adara imagined she would be pouting for the rest of the night.

As they neared the hotel the golden light of the setting sun dimmed to a deep red and then finally sputtered out, leaving the streets plainly black in contrast to the shimmering facets of light they had been subject just minutes before.

"Here it is." Kira said, bounding in the door and through the front lobby as if the boxes she carried weighed less then if she were carrying just one of them instead of the huge pile. Adara however made her slow, labored way across the lobby, her arms shaking visibly.

"Slow it down!" she panted, walking as fast as she could towards Kira who was currently jumping up the stairs.

"No way, you're out of shape!" Kira giggled and bounced the rest of the way up the stairs. Rolling her eyes Adara continued on, struggling towards the stairs. She could have cried. Staring up at the stair case she lifted one tired foot onto the steps, then the other. She could already feel the muscles in her legs burning. Groaning, she continued on. On foot after the other, after the other, after the other until she was almost there. She gave a sigh and forced herself up the remaining steps and then paused grate fully at the top.

"You want me to take those now?" Kira stuck her head out of their room, which was on the other side of the hall.

"Yes." Adara whined and as soon as Kira had jigged up to her she dumped the load into her capable arms. "Oh that feels good!" Adara said sighing and stretching her arms.

"Weakling." Kira teased.

Adara stuck her tongue out at her and walked to the hotel room and through the door; her legs were still shaking slightly. Seeing that Kira had been courteous enough to put _all_ of her load on the bed room side table, which Adara was currently using as a bed. She pushed the boxes and bags aside, grabbed the blanket that had been over her the night before and fell asleep.

* * *

Oh I'm such a terrible person! I made you wait so long! I'm sorry I broke my promise! Pwease forgive me -puppy dog eyes- 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter two is now up!

Wooooh!

I'm one step closer to de-doing the whole fic!

3

I'm working on chapter three now, I'll keep you posted!


End file.
